A story of a boy who dared to love a girl
by stay gold
Summary: Set in the 1950's. Rory moves to Stars Hollow with her mother and attends Stars Hollow High. There she meets a boy from different sides of the tracks. AU LIT.
1. Keep walking, don't give in

Disclaimer- I don't own anything pertaining to this show. The idea is taken partly from the amazing movie The Outsiders.  
  
Summary- Set in the early 1960's, Rory moves to Stars Hollow with her mother and attends Stars Hallow High. There she meets a guy from a different side of the tracks. AU  
  
" Here we are," Lorelei Gilmore stated, hopping out of the cab that was parked along a curb in front of a two-story white house.  
  
"Great," a sixteen-year-old girl named Rory stated, joining her mother in front of the house.  
  
"Oh come on sweetie, perk up! This town can't be that bad," Lorelei said rather nervously.  
  
"I'm sure it's fine," Rory answered, trying to be encouraging to her mom. She knew it wasn't easy for her either, and mentally kicked herself for causing her mom to doubt her choice to move from Boston.  
  
THREE DAYS LATER  
  
"HI!" A blonde haired petite girl exclaimed, coming up to Rory who was getting books out of her locker.  
  
"Hi," Rory answered, looking at the girl. She had curly blonde hair, and green eyes. She was wearing a pink cardigan with a white poodle skirt.  
  
" You're new here aren't you? Well that's a stupid question, because this towns so small and you're so new looking that you must be new," the girl babbled, Rory just tuned her out and continued her walk down the busy hall.  
  
As she was walking she accidentally bumped into a gorgeous young man. The boy jerked back.  
  
" Watch it Soci ( from Outsiders, meaning upper class)!" He exclaimed, brushing off his leather jacket.  
  
" Sorry," Rory stated softly, and continued to walk on.  
  
The boy turned his attention to his group of friends but silently turned his head back to look at the girl. She was gorgeous with long chestnut brown hair, deep blue eyes, and porcelain skin. She was wearing a pale blue cardigan and a light brown skirt that resembled a poodle skirt, just without the awful dog. Rory had a feeling that she was being looked at, but decided to not look back. 


	2. AN

A/N- I wanted to thank you all for your reviews! I have a question for you all, would you all hate me if I changed it from the 1960's to the 1950's? I realized I was using the wrong time period (i.e. poodle skirts hahah.thanks for telling me that). Review and tell me, 'cause I won't continue until I have some reviews on the issue. 


	3. Greasers, socs, and a James Dean wannabe

A/N- I have changed it from the 1960's to the 1950's. So, I hope you still like it. Thanks to all who reviewed. Also, the characters may be a little different than they are on the show.  
  
As Rory continued her walk down the hall she interrupted the blonde's persistent flow of irrelevant words.  
  
"Who was that?" Rory asked  
  
"Who was who?" The girl asked.  
  
"The guy I bumped into back there," Rory stated.  
  
"Oh, don't worry about that. Now, let me tell you about Jenna Roberts, because good golly she is so annoying," the girl began, but was abruptly interrupted again by Rory.  
  
"No," Rory stated agitated, "who was he?"  
  
"His name is Jess Mariano. He lives in the bad part of town with his brother Jake," the girl explained.  
  
"What is the bad part of town?" Rory asked, scrunching her brow.  
  
"Well, it's really the outskirts of town. It's where a bunch of Jess' no good friends live too. They get into fights and always smoke and are just really bad," the blonde answered, wondering why Rory was so interested.  
  
"He called me a Soc (thanx for the spelling!). Why?" Rory asked.  
  
"Because that's what you are. Listen there are two types of people in this town. There are the socs, that's us. You know, the people who have a future and money. Then there are the greasers, and that's the people like Jess, the people who don't fit in, and who never will," the blonde answered.  
  
"Oh," Rory.  
  
It was the end of the day, and as Rory made her way outside, she heard someone behind her.  
  
" Hey soc," a male voice stated.  
  
" Excuse me?" Rory asked as she turned around, only to see Jess.  
  
" I said hey soc," Jess answered. "Please don't call me that. My name is Rory, call me by my name," Rory stated as she continued to walk home.  
  
" Rory huh? What kind of name is that anyways?" Jess asked, as he caught up to her and fell into place beside her.  
  
"It's short for Lorelei," Rory answered.  
  
"Lorelei, Rory, no, I think soc fits you better," Jess stated, lighting up a cigarette.  
  
Rory stopped walking and turned to face Jess.  
  
"Listen James Dean, I am not a soc. I live alone with my mom and we just moved here from Boston. My dad died two years ago, and all he left us were debts and bills to pay. I don't like you because you're a pompous punk who gets his thrill by picking on someone. If you don't want to be a typical greaser, than make something out of yourself, and if you're happy being a cigarette smoking greaser, well than good for you," Rory stated. Once she finished, she turned and walked away, leaving Jess speechless.  
  
"Hey hun! How was school?" Lorelei asked when she heard Rory come in.  
  
" Full of greasers, socs, and a James Dean wannabe," Rory answered, slamming her bedroom door. 


	4. Forget the coffee

A/N- Hey all! Thanks for the reviews! That means so much to me! Hope you enjoy this chapter!  
  
It was Saturday morning, and Rory awoke at seven. She had tried to stay up late listening to Jerry Lee Lewis and wondering how girls got their hair to resemble a bee hive so that she'd sleep in this morning, but it was to no prevail. Finally at eight, Rory got dressed and walked to the diner for breakfast. She had left a note for her mom, knowing she probably wouldn't wake until twelve.  
  
"Hey little lady, what can I get for you?" A short bald guy asked. He was wearing a white short-sleeved starch t-shirt, black bow tie, black slacks, and a paper hat.  
  
"Haven't decided yet," Rory answered, sitting down on a bar stool.  
  
"Alright, take your time and I'll come back," he said, and walked off to the next customer.  
  
"You ain't nothin' but a hound dog," Rory sang softly, as she tapped her foot along with the music playing in the diner.  
  
"Alright, I get the message," a voice stated. Rory jumped and once she saw who it was, she turned back to face the counter.  
  
"What do you want?" Rory asked.  
  
"I just wanted to introduce myself. My name is Jess Mariano," Jess said, sticking out his hand.  
  
"Nice to meet you," Rory said coldly.  
  
"I don't think you meant that," Jess stated, sitting next to her.  
  
"Well aren't we observant," Rory responded.  
  
"Listen, I was just being nice," Jess retorted.  
  
"I'm sorry, how are you this morning?" Rory said, turning to face the youth.  
  
"Okay, I didn't get a smoke because Jake used them all, so I'm a little grouchy," Jess answered.  
  
"I would've never guessed," Rory mumbled, but Jess caught it.  
  
"Okay, hold on now. Why are always so overboard with your emotions towards me? I mean, if you're so embarrassed to be seen with a greaser, why don't you ask me to leave?" Jess asked.  
  
"Because that would be rude," Rory answered.  
  
"Okay, now have you decided yet?" The bald man asked as he approached Rory.  
  
"Yeah, can I just get a coffee?"  
  
"Would you like cream or sugar?"  
  
"Neither, black," Rory answered.  
  
"Coming right up."  
  
"What is it about me you don't like?" Jess asked, still not letting Rory get free from this conversation.  
  
"I thought I had answered that question yesterday," Rory responded.  
  
"Well, then I'll say what I don't like about you. You're an arrogant little girl who's hiding behind the fact that you're new here, so that you don't have to truly get to know people. You put up this facade of superiority, when really you just want to be accepted. Sure your dad died, but big deal! Both of my parents are dead and no one in this town cares at all for me," Jess stated.  
  
Rory just stared at him, holding back tears.  
  
"You know what," she began, "I think I thought of another thing."  
  
"What would that be?"  
  
"I don't like how you always wear that tacky leather jacket," Rory stated as she got up and walked out of the diner.  
  
"HEY! LITTLE LADY! WHAT ABOUT YOUR COFFEE?!" The waiter yelled. 


	5. where did all the words go

"Hey hun! I was just coming to meet you at the diner!" Loralei (again thanx for the spelling) stated cheerfully. She was in the kitchen opening windows.  
  
"Hi," Rory responded, plopping down on the couch.  
  
"Why are you so grumpy? Did Elvis give up the leg thing?" Loralei asked, trying to lighten the mood.  
  
"No, Elvis is just fine, but you might want to check on James Dean," Rory stated in a huff.  
  
"What do you mean? Did the Rebel finally find a cause?" Loralei asked.  
  
"No, but I ran into his double," Rory answered.  
  
"Explain your self miss," Loralei stated, sitting next to her daughter.  
  
"I met this boy at school and he's been following me around and being so good golly annoying," Rory explained.  
  
"Huh," Lorelei stated, folding her arms on her chest.  
  
"What?" Rory asked, turning to her mom.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"No, that 'huh' meant something, now explain yourself miss," Rory stated.  
  
"Usually when I guy annoys you to the point where you want to huff and puff all day, it usually means you have thing for him," Loralei answered.  
  
"A 'thing!'" Rory retorted.  
  
"Yes, a 'thing,'" Loralei responded.  
  
"Well you're wrong on this one," Rory stated standing up and smoothing out her white cotton skirt.  
  
"Oh am I?" Loralei asked.  
  
"Yes," Rory answered, walking to the door.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"For a walk," Rory responded as she breathed in the sweet air and closed the door.  
  
"Hey," a voice said. The voice was unfamiliar and mysterious. She turned slowly and saw a tall boy with sandy blonde hair and deep green eyes standing only a few feet from her.  
  
"Hi," she answered cautiously.  
  
"I'm Jake," he said sticking out his hand.  
  
"Rory," she responded, clasping her hand into his warm one.  
  
"You're new here aren't you?" Jake asked.  
  
"Yeah, my mom and I moved her from Boston not to long ago," she answered. As she said this she surveyed him. Certainly his good looks were shared with Jess; he even dressed the same, ruffed up blue jeans, white t-shirt, leather jacket, and slicked back hair. Yet Jake was calm and more laid back.  
  
"You've probably seen my brother Jess at school then," Jake proposed.  
  
"Yeah.yeah I've met him," Rory said looking away.  
  
"He means well you know," Jake stated, catching the way the sun hit her hair as it tossed in the wind.  
  
"I know," Rory answered.  
  
"He doesn't know how to relate to people," Jake explained.  
  
"Try telling him not to classify people," Rory suggested.  
  
"Why? I mean, there are classifications of people in this town, particularly two, the socs and the greasers," Jake answered.  
  
Rory just looked at him, "What do you call someone who's neither?"  
  
With that she walked away, leaving another Mariano speechless. 


	6. Truth be told

A/N- Thanks for the reviews! Sorry I haven't updated in a while! I've been in New York and well, that's a whole different story in itself, but here's the next chapter.  
  
"That girl's weird," Jake said, plopping down on the couch next to his brother and best bud Allen.  
  
"Who?" Allen asked, finishing his third beer.  
  
"Her name is Rory," Jake answered, lighting up a cigarette.  
  
"You met her?" Jess asked.  
  
"Yup," Jake responded, messing up Jess' hair.  
  
"Beautiful isn't she?" Jess asked, pulling out his little black comb and brushing his hair slick back.  
  
"I guess," Jake stated, trying to remain cool.  
  
"Oh come on Jake, she is and you know it!" Jess stated laughing at his brother's ignorance.  
  
"I wanna meet her," Allen said.  
  
"You will, probably," Jake stated.  
  
"She's different from the other girls, that's what I like about her," Jess said staring off into space.  
  
The afternoon slipped away as quickly as the water ran down into the drain, and as Rory walked through the simple and eerily picturesque town, she felt alone, and that scared the hell out of her. Soon the stars came out and lit up the black canvas called sky until she couldn't ignore them any longer. She sat down on a bridge, with her legs dangling over the water, and stared up into the air.  
  
"I left the jacket at home," Jess said coming up behind her.  
  
Rory turned around and found herself smiling at the dark haired rebel, slightly disturbed she turned back around and furrowed her brow.  
  
"That's a step," Rory answered.  
  
"Yeah, I guess it is, but I still like it," Jess said, sitting down next to her.  
  
Jess stared at her as she stared out into the open space around them.  
  
"Where did all your words go?" Jess asked.  
  
"I left them at home," she answered.  
  
Jess smiled, and turned to look out into the night too.  
  
"Sorry," Rory said abruptly.  
  
"For what?" Jess asked, taken back.  
  
"For treating you like trash," Rory answered simply.  
  
Jess turned back to the beauty before him and chuckled.  
  
"It's okay, I'm used to it," he stated.  
  
Rory turned towards the man before her and frowned.  
  
"You shouldn't be though," she responded.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Listen Jess, I think the thing that irks me about you is that you don't push yourself to become something. This isn't you, this tough greaser, it just isn't. You could be so much more if you wanted. I believe in you, even if you don't believe in yourself," Rory answered, starring into his chocolate brown eyes.  
  
Jess just stared back, unable to form words that would depict his state of mind. Rory stood up and smoothed out her skirt, and before she disappeared into the darkness, she turned and faced Jess.  
  
"I like the jacket too," she said with a smile and with that she was gone. 


	7. burnt toast, old friends, and a new inte...

A/N- Hey all! Thanks for the reviews! It really means a lot to me. Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been busy and in moods where I don't feel like writing (sad(). So, here's the next chapter! Enjoy!  
  
The next morning Rory awoke to the sounds of Elvis and the smell of burnt toast. Wondering what fiasco was taking place in the lower portion of her home she groggily got out of bed and made her way down the stairs.  
  
"Morning sunshine!" Lorelei stated as she stood in the middle of the kitchen watching a man work on the stove. (Okay, I've had many people tell me how to spell her name different ways, so I'm sticking with this one. Plus this is the way my computer is telling me it's spelled. Thanks for the help though!)  
  
"Mom, what's going on?" Rory asked as she wiped the sleepies out of her eyes.  
  
"Oh, this, well, mommy was trying to make you breakfast, but the oven didn't want to cooperate, so this man came to help," Lorelei stated nonchalantly.  
  
"And who is this man?" Rory asked confused.  
  
"Oh, he's the local handyman. His name is Luke Mariano," Lorelei answered.  
  
Just then Luke stood up and faced Rory.  
  
"Nice to meet you Rory, your mom has talked a lot about you," Luke said sticking out his hand.  
  
"Nice to meet you too, are you Jess and Jake Mariano's father?" Rory questioned.  
  
"Oh you've met the family. No, Jess and Jake are my nephews. They used to live with me here in town before Jake got his own place and Jess went to live with him," Luke explained, packing up his tool box.  
  
"Oh," Rory stated.  
  
"Okay, so the stove is fixed and it's free of charge, consider it my house warming gift to you," Luke said walking to the front door.  
  
"CAAUUTTEEE HANDYMAN!" Lorelei squealed once Luke left.  
  
"Mom, please," Rory said, walking to the kitchen.  
  
"He said he also owns the diner, isn't that cool?" Lorelei asked.  
  
"Oh so cool," Rory said, grabbing a coffee cup from the cabinet.  
  
"Oh come on, cheer up! Hey, they're having a town carnival, want to go?" Lorelei asked, patting her daughter's back.  
  
"Sure, why not," Rory said, drinking in the black goodness.  
  
An hour later the two Gilmores arrived at the town's annual summer event and immediately Lorelei was enthralled.  
  
"Rory look! They have a Ferris wheel!" Lorelei stated joyfully.  
  
"Woo hoo!" Rory responded sarcastically.  
  
"Mom, look! It's Lane and Dave! I'll be back," Rory stated happily as she spotted her two friends from Boston wandering through the crowds.  
  
"What am I supposed to do?" Lorelei asked.  
  
"Go socialize with a clown," Rory stated as she ran off to her friends.  
  
"RORY! Thank goodness we found you! We've been wandering around this town for two hours," Land said as she embraced her best friend.  
  
"What are you two doing here?" Rory asked excitedly, as she hugged Dave.  
  
"We needed a break from Boston, so we decided to come down and see you," Dave answered, smiling widely.  
  
"Mrs. Kim let you come down here with Dave?" Rory asked suspiciously.  
  
"Well, I told her I wanted to come down here to look at a Bible College and that Dave was interested in it too, so he was going to accompany me. And since mama regards Dave highly due to his guitar playing at bible studies, she agreed," Lane answered smiling mischievously.  
  
"Yeah, who could resist me anyways?" Dave asked jokingly.  
  
"Oh yeah, we brought another friend with us too," Lane said, as a tall youth with blonde hair walked over to the group.  
  
"Hey Mary!" The youth said.  
  
"Tristan?!" Rory stated shocked that her ex-boyfriend was here.  
  
"Yeah, the one and only," Tristan responded. "Lane? Can I talk to you for a second?" Rory asked pulling her friend off near the soda pop booth.  
  
"I know Rory, I didn't want to bring him along either, but he's Dave's best friend. I can't help that, and Dave really wanted him to come along so you and Tristan could work things out," Lane explained.  
  
"Lane, work what out? Us getting back together? Because you can forget that!" Rory fumed.  
  
"Come on Rory, that was two years ago," Lane said, trying to calm down her red faced friend.  
  
"Okay, have Dave cheat on you with another girl and then come to me and I'll tell you it's no big deal," Rory said agitated.  
  
"That's not what I meant Ror, it's just that it's been TWO YEARS! Don't you give people second chances?" Lane asked.  
  
"Not when they've broken my heart," Rory said, trying to keep her voice to a minimum due to the looks she was receiving from people.  
  
"Hey Rory!" Jess said, coming up to the two girls.  
  
"Jess hey," Rory answered, unconsciously smoothing out her skirt.  
  
"Who's this?" Jess asked, nodding to Lane.  
  
"Oh, sorry, this is my best friend Lane from Boston," Rory responded.  
  
"Hi, I'm Jess," he said sticking out his hand to Lane.  
  
"Hi, nice to meet you," Lane stated, shaking the youth's hand and winking at Rory.  
  
"Well well, a greaser! Nice hair bud," Tristan said as he and Dave walked up to the trio.  
  
"Tristan," Rory said in a warning voice.  
  
"Rory it's okay," Jess stated. " I got to go anyways," he said walking off in the opposite direction.  
  
"Real good Tristan," Rory stated, running off after the boy she was beginning to see as a man. 


	8. AN

A/N- okay wooooooooooo I must've been out of it that day! Sorry I said that Luke's last name is Mariano, I meant Danes. So, I don't know how to fix that?! But if you could just forget that it ever happened that'd be great! Or if you have some suggestions let me know! Thanks bunches and bunches! The next chapter will come soon!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	9. Silent thank you's

A/N- Hey all! Thanks for the help with my stupid blonde mistake! Hahah, although I am being lazy and don't feel like making the change. I figured since I had that one a/n about my mistake, people would understand. Thanks anyways though! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been just hanging out and had an interview today. Hopefully I get the job! Okay, enough about me, on with the chapter! Oh and to Smile, there may be a motorcycle in here for ya!  
  
Rory ran to meet up with Jess who was quickly walking to the parking lot. She felt the summer air rush at her as she cried his name.  
  
"JESS WAIT!" She called to the retreating back.  
  
Jess kept walking until he reached his mode of transportation, his Harley.  
  
"What?" He asked as he spun around to the beauty who was out of breath.  
  
"Wait..don't go." she said between heavy breaths.  
  
"Why? Does your blonde haired boy toy want me to stay?" Jess asked, obviously pissed.  
  
"For one thing, he is not MY boy toy. And for another thing, it isn't him who wants you to stay, it's me," Rory stated, staring at her feet.  
  
Jess stared at her.  
  
"You sure about that?" he asked, his tone softening.  
  
"Yeah," Rory responded, looking up at him.  
  
"Well, then I guess I'll stay," Jess stated, smiling softly.  
  
"Good," Rory replied, smiling a wide, genuine smile.  
  
"How about we go try the Ferris wheel?" Jess suggested as they began walking back to the festivities.  
  
"Sure!" Rory responded, immediately yelling at her self for sounding too eager.  
  
"Great, let's go," he said as he led her to the attraction. As the walked through the maze of people, Rory spotted Lane, Dave, and Tristan watching them. Lane winked, Dave smiled, and Tristan glared. Rory smiled and kept walking, allowing the wind to whip her hair around like in the movies. As they approached the line, Rory looked to her left and saw her mom actually laughing and carrying on a conversation with a clown.  
  
"Could you excuse me for just a second?" Rory asked Jess as she chuckled softly at the sight.  
  
"Sure," Jess stated.  
  
Rory walked over to her mom, who immediately spotted her and smiled warmly.  
  
"Rory, I want you to meet Barky," Lorelei (don't be offended if it wasn't the way you suggested. I'm starting to think that it doesn't really make the story anyways, but thanx so very much for your help!) stated, happily slapping the middle-aged, chubby clown on his arm.  
  
"Nice to meet you, uh, Barky. Um, mom, could I possibly see you for a moment?" Rory asked as she pulled Lorelei away from the clown.  
  
"Be back Barky, don't worry," Lorelei cried over her shoulder.  
  
"Mom, Barky? Really, I was only joking," Rory stated laughing once they were out of earshot range of the little white faced man.  
  
"I know you were, but he was so nice! Look Ror, he made me a poodle!" Lorelei exclaimed thrusting a pink balloon that vaguely resembled a dog in her daughter's face.  
  
"Oh, very nice mom. Why don't you go and talk to someone who actually makes enough money to eat something besides fries and pickles," Rory suggested smiling at her child like mother.  
  
"Okay hun, now you go and have some fun! I saw you were talking to someone who looks like James Dean! How fun! It's like my daughter is dating someone famous!" Lorelei exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, well, I'm gonna go. Don't want my James Dean look alike to get worried," Rory responded, as she walked back to the Ferris wheel line.  
  
"Sorry I took so long," Rory stated once she reached Jess.  
  
"Oh that's okay. Who were you talking to anyways?" Jess asked as the line merged slightly forward.  
  
"Oh, that was my mom. She apparently took my bit of advice a bit too seriously," Rory laughed.  
  
"What was you advice?" Jess inquired, smiling at Rory.  
  
"Oh, believe me, you don't want to know," Rory responded, smiling up at him as she got lost in his chocolate eyes.  
  
Before long, the couple was sitting in a cart as the Ferris wheel began to pull them up into the crystal blue sky. They sat in comfortable silence for a few moments before Jess broke the enchanting spell.  
  
"Rory, don't get angry, but who was that blonde haired guy?" Jess asked as he watched Rory's chestnut brown hair toss playfully in the summer breeze.  
  
"Oh, him, he is, well, he WAS my boyfriend. His name is Tristan Dugrey and let's just say, that there was another woman involved," Rory answered and once she finished she turned to look at Jess.  
  
"I'm sorry," that was the only thing he could think to say. She smiled and Jess knew that was a silent thank you. 


	10. gal pals and closed eyes

A/N- Thanks to all who reviewed!  
  
Later that night Rory and Jess sat on the bridge with their legs dangling over the water. Both didn't want to break the beautiful and comfortable silence, but both also didn't want to go without hearing the other's voice.  
  
"That motorcycle or yours, think it'd be okay if I rode on it with you some time?" Rory asked as she turned her head to face Jess.  
  
Jess smiled.  
  
"Of course, just on one condition," he stated, still staring into the water.  
  
"What's that?" Rory asked, closing her eyes as a gentle breeze blew her hair back.  
  
"Don't tell anyone that you rode with me."  
  
"Why?" Rory asked, a little surprised.  
  
"Because, it's not mine, it's Jake's," Jess laughed.  
  
Rory smiled.  
  
"Deal."  
  
"Good," Jess stated smiling into the darkness.  
  
"Jess?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Close your eyes."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Just do it."  
  
"Okay, they're closed."  
  
"Good, keep 'em closed."  
  
"Again, why?"  
  
"Because it's peaceful," Rory stated nonchalantly.  
  
Jess peeked over at the girl next to him and smirked.  
  
"You're peeking," Rory said calmly with her eyes still closed.  
  
"Am not!"  
  
"Are too!"  
  
"Fine, they're closed again."  
  
"Good, now just sit here and feel the breeze."  
  
"You're starting to scare me."  
  
"Well then it looks like our relationship is off to a good start."  
  
Jess finally opened his eyes and faced Rory. Staring at her peaceful face and her closed eye lids, he gently placed his lips on top of hers. All at once a million emotions spilled out of them both and the kiss was deepened. Rory at first was shocked by this sudden sign of feelings, but was quick to give back all she was feeling inside.  
  
Soon the pair pulled apart for air and stared into each other's eyes.  
  
"Will you go with me?" Jess asked nervously.  
  
"Go where?" Rory responded a bit confused, but still grinning like a fool due to their recent kiss.  
  
"No, will you go with me as in will you be my girl friend, gal pal, soda pop sharer, you get it?" Jess asked amused.  
  
"Yeah," Rory responded amused too.  
  
"Yeah as in you will or yeah as in you understand?"  
  
"Both, yeah I will be your gal pal," Rory laughed softly, "and yeah I understand."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Now close your eyes," Rory stated as she closed hers and continued to smile.  
  
Jess just grinned and followed her example. 


	11. I don't care what people say

A/N-sorry I haven't updated in a while! I hope you like this chapter though!!!!  
  
'Monday, ughhhh' Rory thought as she walked up the concrete stairs to the school. Entering the building she looked around in disbelief as other students enthusiastically talked and joked around with one another.  
  
'It's seven in the morning, how on earth could anyone have any energy?!' she screamed mentally.  
  
Folding her arms neatly across her chest, Rory made her way through the hyper active, teen filled halls to her locker.  
  
Upon reaching it, she was greeted by a smirking Jess whose body was leaned up against them.  
  
"Morning my little gal pal," Jess teased as he planted a soft kiss on her cheek.  
  
"Morning," Rory replied as she pulled some text books from the rectangular metal box.  
  
"You know how many looks I got for doing that just now?" Jess whispered, his face only inches from her ear.  
  
"Do I look like the type of person who would care?" Rory responded with a smirk of her own. Jess raised an eyebrow and smiled.  
  
"You know, you're one of the coolest girls I've ever met," Jess said when Rory shut the locker door and faced him.  
  
"Jess, really, I'm hurt!" Rory said in a sarcastic cheerleader voice, " I was sure I was like 'nifty' or at least 'peachy!' But, I guess cool is okay, considering I just started GOING with you," Rory laughed.  
  
"You're cute," Jess smirked as he slung his arm around her shoulder and guided her down the hallway.  
  
"Thanks, it comes naturally," She responded as they avoided all the stares and whispers.  
  
"Gosh, have they not seen a greaser and well, I guess someone they label as a soc together before?" Rory asked once they reached her first class.  
  
"No, it's a new thing baby," Jess said as he planted a quick kiss on her lips and walked off to his class, looking back over his shoulder to give her a quick wink.  
  
Later that day, Rory was gathering her stuff from her locker and was about to walk outside and head home when Jess appeared.  
  
"Hey Ror, I'll walk you home," Jess stated as he took the books from her and grabbed her hand with his free one.  
  
"Okay," She responded with a smile.  
  
"Ahh, a day like this just makes you want to close your eyes and breath in all the fresh air doesn't it?" Jess asked as he smirked over at the girl beside him.  
  
"Hey, I like closing my eyes when I'm outside, it's peaceful," Rory countered as she smiled softly.  
  
"I know you do, I just think it's cute, that's all," Jess responded as he squeezed her hand.  
  
They continued to walk along the sidewalk of the picturesque town, fully enjoying each other's company.  
  
"Here, I want to give you something," Jess said, as he pulled out a small, worn leather box from his jeans back pocket.  
  
"What is it?" Rory asked as she ran her finger gently over the lid.  
  
"Open it and find out," Jess responded, smiling at her wide blue eyes.  
  
"Jess, whatever it is, you don't have to give me anything," Rory stated right before she slipped off the cover.  
  
"I know I don't, but I wanted to," Jess replied.  
  
Opening it she found a delicate silver chain with a heart locket on it, neatly wrapped up in a piece of white silk cloth.  
  
"Jess, oh my goodness, it's beautiful!" Rory exclaimed as she pulled the jewelry out and held it up to examine its exquisite detailed engraving. On the front were small little flowers dusted with a light pink and yellow color, on the back were the initials L.C.M.  
  
"It was my mothers, she gave it to me before she died," Jess responded softly, smiling at her twinkling eyes.  
  
"I couldn't accept this! Gosh, Jess! It's from your mom!" Rory stated as she looked into the eyes of the man before her.  
  
"I want you to have it, and I know she would've wanted me to give it to you," Jess replied, rubbing his thumb on her cheek.  
  
"Are you sure?" Rory asked hesitantly.  
  
"Positive," Jess answered, kissing her soundly on the lips, right in front of the whole town. 


End file.
